This invention relates generally to a coin selector for sorting out whether a deposited coin is genuine or not by rolling thereof. This invention more particularly relates to a rolling style coin selector which is used for game machines such as slot machine, pachinko-slot machines and other devices. The terminology xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d used in this specification should be interpreted to include coins of a small disk shape including currency. The terminology xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d should also be construed in this specification to include disk-like medals and tokens used in games, etc.
Until now, rolling type coin selectors have been used for medal/awards game machines and pachinko-slot machines, etc. A rolling style coin selector is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application 4-23240 by the present applicant. The rolling coin selector which is described in Japanese Utility Model Application 4-23240 is laid-open to public inspection as Japanese Utility Model Disclosure 6-25963. This rolling coin selector is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,981.
The rolling coin selector which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application 4-23240 is summarily shown by a perspective view in FIG. 14A. A sectional view of this rolling coin selector is also shown in FIG. 14B. In rolling coin selector which is shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B, the coin is deposited or inserted into an upper charge mouth 1. The deposited coin rolls and falls on straight line rail 7, which is formed at the lower edge of large frame 4. When the coin A is genuine, the roll continues, being held between thin plate guide 10 and door board 5 (refer to FIG. 14B). When the coin A is not genuine and has a small diameter, the coin A falls, dropping off of guide 10 or door board 5.
When coin A is not genuine and has a large diameter, the coin A does not roll, being stopped by guide 10, etc. In this case, when door board 5 is moved against a spring (not shown), arm 11 will also be moved, via existing hinge shaft 8. Thus, the coin which is stopped by guide 10, etc. falls.
A greatly improved rolling coin selector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 10-324355 by the present applicant. The rolling coin selector which is described in Japanese Patent Application 10-324355 is laid-open to public inspection as Japanese Patent Disclosure 2000-123217. The rolling style selector, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 10-324355 is summarily shown on the front elevation view of attached FIG. 15. FIG. 16 is a summary sectional view in which FIG. 15 is observed from the left side. The rolling coin selector which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 10-324355 is used in the condition shown in FIG. 16. This rolling coin selector is used, by forming a rough section-V-shaped small groove 56 by means of paired rollers 53 and 55. In this condition, coin C is inserted into upper part opening 21 of the selector. The inserted coin C is guided and rolled via circular arc way 22 (refer FIG. 15). Then, when this coin C, which is sorted out is genuine, circular arc way 22 will be passed through. That is, the lower edge of genuine coin C is guided by circular arc way 22. Simultaneously, the upper edge of genuine coin C is guided by small groove 56 of paired rollers 53 and 55. Therefore, when the coin C is a genuine coin, circular arc way 22 will be smoothly passed.
In this practical example, paired rollers 53 and 55 are freely rotatable. As a result of this, genuine coin C will smoothly and swiftly pass circular arc way 22. When the coin which is put in opening 21 is not genuine, circular archway 22 win not be passed. For example, when the diameter of the deposited coin is small, circular arc way 22 will not be passed. That is to say, when the diameter of deposited coin is small, the coin falls, deviating from the above small groove 56. However, when the small diameter coin vibrates, the apparent size of this coin increases and becomes like a genuine coin. In this case, spring 57 acts on this coin (refer FIG. 16). That is, spring 57 will absorb the vibration of the coin. As this result, the small diameter coin falls, coming off from paired rollers 53 and 55. When the diameter of coin which is deposited in opening 21 is great, circular arc way 22 will also not be passed. For example, the upper edge of diameter-greater coin is struck to and stopped at rollers 53 and 55. In this case, by opening and closing the door 31 around the above hinge shaft 32, the coin, with the big diameter, falls.
The invention is based on the observation that the conventional rolling style coin selector was laterally big. The size generally was too great as to the conventional roll style coin selector. In addition, there was a problem that the conventional roll style coin selector was heavy, since most parts were metallic.
It is an object of the invention to solve the above-mentioned problems.
It is another object of the invention to decrease the size of whole selector and to provide a selector that is lighter on the whole.
According to the invention, a coin selector is provided including synthetic resin molded products.
Still another object of the invention is to provide simplified size change features with the change of the selection coin.
According to the invention, a coin rolling type selector is provided comprising a base element which has a shape such as a roughly square thick standing up plate, a rail arranged on this base element, and a roller with a groove. The roller is freely rotatable and arranged above this rail. The roller guides the upper edge of the rolling coin.
The rail is preferably a slender metal and is detachably fixed on the base element. The roller is preferably a resin molded product and is detachably fixed on said base element.